A bogie, as an important component of a rolling stock, is used to bear a vehicle, provide traction, vibration attenuation and steering. A power bogie is also used to provide power to drive the rolling stock.
A bogie can be classified into a bogie with a bolster and a bogie without a bolster. A bogie in the prior art generally includes several major components such as a frame, a wheelset, an axle box, etc., in which the axle box is coupled to the frame through a primary suspension, and the frame is coupled to the vehicle body by a secondary suspension. A suspension apparatus generally includes an elastic support component (e.g., a spring) and a vibration attenuating component (e.g., a hydraulic damper) for absorbing energy. FIG. 23 is a schematic structural diagram of a CRH3 series bogie in the prior art, where the frame includes two side beams 101, two cross beams 102 and two longitudinal beams 103 being welded together to form an “H” box structure, the side beam 101 is a steel plate being welded together to form a sunken “U” structure, with the sunken portion of the side beam 101 being provided with an air spring 104 that serves as a support component for the secondary suspension and is coupled to the vehicle body.
A drawback in the prior art is that, during a curve movement, the vehicle relies solely on the displacement of the air spring to achieve rotation and traverse displacement between the vehicle body and the bogie, allowing only a small deflection between the two, preventing the vehicle from making small radius turns. Therefore, the safe operation of the vehicle using such bogie requires a large turning radius for the rail, incurring extra construction difficulty and cost to works on complex terrain.